


Eavesdropping

by tortoisegirl



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Rule 63, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach eavesdrops on Danielle in the bedroom post-patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

The sounds would be little more than whispers to anyone else, but to his ears they ring as loud and resonant as church bells. He can feel every moan and whimper and gasp flow out of her body and in to his sending his legs quaking and his hand slipping into his pants.

He closes his eyes and he can see her, see her surrounded by leather-clad thugs in a dark alley, her body tensed and ready until she releases in a swirl of movement and fury that immediately reduces two of the men to broken heaps on the ground, writhing in pain, moaning, moaning...

Oh god, he can hear the pure pleasure in her moans as he bites back one of his own with enough force to draw blood. He braces his forehead against the doorway and imagines her twisting in the sheets, the fabric wrapping around her like a cape, a cape that echoes the fluidity of her movements as she her slams her body into a man twice her size and sends him crashing into the wall before spinning to land a kick in the gut of another assailant. No hesitation, no slowing, thought the heat of the air and the fight causes sweat to bead on the exposed skin of her face.

Sweat slicks the skin beneath the mask and the heat in his groin heightens to infuriating levels- his hand moves faster, subconsciously keeping pace with the increasingly frantic sounds coming from beyond the door. Lust exudes in every breath as she pants in the same heavy cadence that he hears when she stands above the fallen bodies with adrenaline still coursing through her, the intensity of battle still palpable in the now-silent alley. Her shoulders heave, her chest rises, his grip tightens. She turns to him with a look of complete satisfaction- _Good work tonight. We make a good team, Ror-_

"Rorschach!"

His eyes widen as heat rushes through his veins and he comes and comes in pulsing waves. The sounds of his climax mingle with the cries coming from the bedroom and he thinks of just how good a team they make.


End file.
